


Fatherly Bonds

by Hart_of_Tree_Hill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince "Charming" James Friendship, F/M, Other, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_of_Tree_Hill/pseuds/Hart_of_Tree_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots in which Killian and David have emotional and humorous discussions about their children and wives. Pairings include Captain Swan and Snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should definitely be working on my mutli-chapter fic right now but so many oneshot ideas have popped into my head that I have to start writing, so here we go! Also I don’t know about the rest of you but I’ve been needing some more Captain Charming lately so if you’re like me, then you’re welcome. I honestly don’t know what this morphed into, well enjoy anyway! Please leave a review even though this is just a oneshot, they are extremely helpful and lovely!

What the bloody hell had he been thinking? Sure Dave was a great mate and as far as father-in-laws go he had hit the jackpot, but spending an evening babysitting Neal alongside his own newborn with nobody else to keep him company? Well this would be dreadful.

He liked spending time with Dave, really he did, but he had never been left alone with little Liam before and he most definitely didn’t want his father in law to be the first to witness this endeavor.

But Emma had looked so exhausted, and her mother had been quick to suggest a girl’s night away from their children, most likely because she herself needed a break too. True Emma had been reluctant to leave their child, with all of the spontaneous and constant crises around here it was understandable. Nevertheless she did need a break, and if she could trust anyone with her perfect, round faced little son it was said son’s father, even if the father himself didn’t quite have the same faith in his abilities.

So once he had agreed to take care of Liam while his Swan just relaxed for a night he could hardly say no to David’s offer to babysit with him, especially when he had looked so excited to do so. Which is why, through all of these events combined, he ended up here, sitting on his and Emma’s couch with a newborn clutched against his chest next to Emma’s highly amused father.

He heard a chuckle rumble from beside him and he gently turned his head, so as not to entice any noise out of his son, and sent a glare in the direction of the laugh. “Is something funny mate?” He asked, eyebrow quirked, challenging him to say anything besides ‘no’.

David put his hands up in surrender as the grin overtook his face. “It’s just that I never thought I would see this. You clutching your son with your hook slightly angled towards the door in case you need to use it to defend the little bundle in your arms while simultaneously looking at your son as if he’s everything.” The blonde haired man snuck a glance at Killian’s surprised but not disagreeing expression. “And in your case he just might be.”

Well he couldn’t argue that one, although Liam didn’t make up his entire world. There was Henry who had become a son to him in all of the ways that matter, and of course his true love who had provided him with both of his sons and the happy ending he didn’t believe to be in the cards for him at any point in his life. Of course, even if at times he may be loathe to admit it, the Charmings themselves had become very important parts of his life as well.

He wouldn’t tell Dave that though for fear of endless mocking and holding it over his head. But yes even the prince had become an integral part of his life.

Killian nodded at his father in law with a slight smile adorning his face, allowing his own chuckle to escape as he glanced back down at his son, whose face was still tinged slightly red from his entrance into the world just two weeks prior. “Aye, he certainly is a large part of my world.” At Killian’s few words and the slight vibration it produced the baby in his arms began to squirm slightly, letting a slight cry out.

David smirked at Killian’s panicked expression as he became completely still. “You alright there, _mate_?”

Killian nodded with a large swallow, being careful not to move any other part of his body. “Of course, I just-maybe we should stop talking as to not disturb the lad.”

The blonde man shook his head, entirely amused at the sight in front of him. “Hook if the baby is gonna cry then he’s gonna cry it’s just a matter of when.” Just as the words left his mouth Neal came charging through the living room, somehow being loud without saying any words at all.

Neal was growing up fast and looking more and more like his sister everyday which of course only made Killian that much more fond of him. Neal had taken an affinity to Killian as well, Killian’s own troublemaking tendencies making Killian that much more appealing to him.

Killian of course embraced this and used the lads own troublemaking to his advantage and played countless pranks on Dave and even a couple on Emma, the latter of which never ended well.

Killian looked at the now three year old alarmingly, and if he hadn’t been only three probably would have received a subsequent death glare.

As was feared Liam began to stir letting out cries that certainly weren’t possible for somebody of his size.

Killian snapped towards David as Liam kept his cries steady. “Look what you’ve done mate!”

“Me? That was hardly my doing, if anything blame Neal.” David said indicating the mischievous three year old who was currently looking at the pirate with a guilty smile as if he knew what he had done. He didn’t look entirely sorry though, some amusement in his eyes that very much mirrored his sister.

David flashed a smile at Killian. “Come on Hook, how can you be mad at that?”

Killian sighed in resignation as he glanced down at his still whaling son. “I suppose I can’t, especially when I’ve seen that very look on an older, female version of him.” Killian eyed the toddler closer and was amazed at just how similar Neal looked to his sister. “Gods it’s amazing how much he looks like Emma.”

David smiled wistfully and nodded. “I know I see it everyday, sometimes I can’t help but just wonder.” David said trailing off at the end of his statement with a small shake of his head as if to rid himself of the intruding thoughts.

Killian shot him an inquisitive eyebrow as he continued to gently rock Liam to calm him down. “Wonder what mate?” The dark haired man asked gently.

“I just-I just can’t help but wonder if this was how Emma was as a child.” David said with a sigh, glancing over briefly to catch Killian’s sympathetic yet understanding look as Liam’s cries began to subside. “You know? Like did she cry a lot, or was she a shy quiet child? What was her favorite thing to do? What calmed her down?” David said listing off the various questions that swarmed his mind his voice shaking more and more by the end.

Killian looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms, somehow even more grateful than he already had been. Feeling the emotional tension filling the world Killian plastered his signature smirk onto his face. “Well mate judging by Neil’s rambunctiousness and amount tears as a child along with Liam’s inclination towards crying as a first response I’d say that it’s a safe assumption she was similar.” David shot him a grateful smile urging him to continue. “As for the rest-well it isn’t too late to find out. Bloody hell I could tell you the answers to most of those questions.”

David cleared his throat, emotion still coating his voice. “Could you maybe, tell me? I mean if any of them are like things that a father shouldn’t know then don’t tell me but-.”

The former pirate shot him a wicked grin. “But mate then I’m not sure I can really answer your questions.”

David began to stand up, his face twisted up in disgust. “Never mind forget I asked.”

Killian chuckled. “Come on Dave I was just kidding.”

David shot a glare in his direction. “Not buying it.”

The other man let out a long sigh.  “Her favorite thing to do, from my experience anyway, is spend a night curled up on the sofa watching one of those Netflix thing with her family. As for what calms her down? Well just reassurances that she’s no longer alone, and that for many people she’s one of the most important people in the world.”

David shot him a small smile. “Thank you Hook.”

“No problem mate, although something tells me that you already knew all that. You may not have had all of those beginning years with her but you have her now, and even at her age she still needs her father.” Killian gave him a wry side glance. “No matter how painfully annoying and optimistic he may be.”

David clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk. “I’m gonna ignore that last part because something tells me you have a long night ahead of you.” He said glancing at the again squirming baby in Killian’s arms.

“I’d wager that you’re not wrong.”

The prince smiled lovingly at the sight of father and son. “You’re a good father Hook. I know you were nervous about looking after him without Emma tonight but you’re doing a great job.”

Killian smiled sheepishly, not meeting David’s gaze. “Well I try.”

“If I didn’t think you could do it then I would’ve said something by now, trust me Hook. I mean that is my handsome prince of a grandson.”

Killian shot his gaze up to David’s. “Prince? I don’t think so mate, my lad is a pirate through and through.”

“Actually Hook he is royalty, on account of your wife being royalty. Which now that I think about it, makes you royal by marriage, _Prince Hook._ ” David said teasingly as Killian squeezed his eyes shut.

“Bloody hell, lad don’t listen to him, he was cursed for 28 years he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

Yeah he knew that babysitting with Dave would end badly.

Nobody ever could have guessed so though by the time Emma and Snow arrived home. The mother daughter duo were greeted to the sight of the two men asleep on the couch, Liam protectively against Killian’s chest and Neal curled up against David.

“Should we just leave them?” Snow asked in a hush voice.

Emma nodded with a small smile as she placed a light kiss on Killian and Liam’s foreheads. “They look pretty comfortable, I think it would be a crime to ruin it.” 

 


	2. The New Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally “Fatherly Bonds” was just going to be a standalone one shot, but knowing just how much of a sucker I am for Daddy!Killian and Captain Charming, how could I not make a series out of this? So basically this is now going to be a collection of oneshots where we see Captain Charming bonding over their love of their children.
> 
> Summary: Potential spoilers. Speculation/what I hope for 6x10. Following their return to Storybrooke from the AU Killian and Emma discover that she’s pregnant, but there could be a dark twist to it. During the celebration at Granny’s after defeating the EQ, David helps soothe Killian’s worries.

Fate was a bitch. All he had wanted for so long was to start his future with the love of his life, his true love, and now he was finally getting it. With a catch of course.

Emma had discovered she was pregnant during her little stint as a princess as she fulfilled the Evil Queen’s wish. Their child had apparently paid her a visit during the wish, similar to the experience that Belle had with her son, to inform her that danger was on the way, but not to worry because he, their son, was the one destined to fix everything. A new savior.

He quite obviously was very fond of saviors, but looking at the toll that the job had taken on Emma over these few short years made him positively certain that he did not want his son to be responsible for everybody’s happiness. Hell, at this moment he didn’t want Emma to have that job either, with the whole ‘destined to get run through by a sword’ thing looming over their heads still.

It was bittersweet truly, he wanted nothing more than to have a child with Emma, born out of true love. A product of true love. It was just devastating that it was their true love that was sentencing their child to a fate as a savior.

He took a glance over at Emma who was currently being fawned over by her mother and several other residents of the town, who were overjoyed by the news of Emma’s pregnancy as well as the long awaited demise of the Evil Queen. She clearly hadn’t told any of them the ‘new savior’ bit of the news, as they had agreed on.

He took a long swig of his rum and kept his eyes trained on the counter in front of him, he would just let them celebrate alone, he wasn’t truly in the mood for it at the moment.

“Looks like congratulations are in order.” David said with a smirk as he took a seat next to Killian.

It was the first time in weeks that he had seen a true smile on David’s face. The Evil Queen was gone for good, the sleeping curse on him and Snow was broken, and he had his family back together.  
He was truly happy for David, despite the current lurking problems awaiting, the prince deserved this relief, even if it wouldn’t last long.

Killian chuckled and nodded along. “Aye, I suppose so.”

David cocked an eyebrow at Killian, as he observed the tense position of the pirate. “And yet for some reason you aren’t dancing on tables, or in constant reach of my daughter.”

Killian sighed and gave a small smile, this conversation really didn’t need to happen right now. “I figured that she would probably like to have a moment with her mother, especially since the lady Snow wasn’t even awake during the turmoil of today.”

David nodded slowly, clearly not buying it. “Well you should at least be smiling right?”

Damn the prince was relentless. Killian gave a half-hearted shrug. “Long day.”

The prince clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I gotta say, I’m a little disappointed.”

Killian cocked an amused eyebrow as he set his glass of rum down with a clank. “Aye? And why’s that mate?”

David shrugged as he turned to face forward. “Well I at least expected some sort of comment from you gloating about how you got her pregnant, and the activities that took place to do so. Or that my grandchild will be part pirate. I’d been preparing myself before I came over to you, and now I see that my efforts were for nothing.”

Killian smiled a bit wider at that, it’s true under any normal circumstances he would have loved to torment the prince about the fact that he has engaged in several pleasurable activities with his daughter, or that his child, son apparently, would be a pirate and he intended to be sure of that. But not tonight. Not when it was all so close to being taken away. Again.

David sighed, clearly disappointed that he only got a meager smile out of that. He leaned a bit closer to him in order to keep prying ears out of the conversation. “Look I know that you and I have always had a sort of up and down relationship, but I can honestly say that you are one of my best friends. If something’s wrong you can tell me, not just because it has to do with my daughter, but because you clearly need to get it out.”

It warmed his heart a little bit to hear that confession from his probably soon-to-be father in law. Of course he knew that they had come a long ways since the days of Neverland, but it was still something that gave him joy. He finally had a place where he belonged. A family.

Which is why he gave in. Emma would probably kill him for telling her dad this right now, but he would find out eventually and he himself couldn’t just sit here draining his sorrows with rum for the rest of the night. “Our child apparently paid a visit to Emma while she was fulfilling the Evil Queen’s wish. Emma said that the specifics were a little hazy but that she was informed that there was danger on the way, but that our child was destined to be the one who saved the day.”

“A new savior.” David said in a whisper of awe.

“Aye a new savior. My child destined to a life of putting himself last and suffering the same fate as Emma.” Killian said, his voice nearly breaking.

David placed a hand on his forehead, looking him in the eyes. “First of all being a savior isn’t a bad thing-.”

“It is when it puts them in constant danger.” Killian snapped, keeping his voice low.

David let out a low chuckle. “Oh I can assure you that I won’t let that happen. My grandchild will not be put in any unnecessary danger, and anyone who wants to hurt them can go through me. And I know that the same rings true for you so that isn’t what’s bothering you.”

Killian sighed letting his head drop to the counter. “All saviors die mate.”

“Yeah but there is a long time until then. I’m sure that we will have found a way to stop it before then.”

Killian shook his head sadly. “Yeah by then I’m sure we will.”

David’s eyes went wide with realization as his mouth dropped open. He snuck a chance look at his daughter, who although was currently all smiles, had red rims around her eyes. “You’re talking about Emma.”

Killian shut his eyes, vigorously trying to blink the unshed tears away. One rebellious one managed to escape though and ran down his face, both to David’s notice and concern. “I can’t do this without her, hell I’m not entirely sure that I’ll be able to do it with her but not without her.”

David sighed, his heart breaking in that moment, for the pirate who he had come to love, for his daughter who he had just gotten to know not long ago, and for his unborn grandchild who had no idea what kind of world they were entering. “Ho-Killian, I don’t really know what to say.”

Killian didn’t expect him to. He didn’t want his pity, losing Emma would be just as much of blow to David as it was to him. That was the prince’s daughter, she was his true love, and she was his unborn child’s mother. She was important to everybody and her loss would definitely be felt to the harshest degree.

David straightened out, fixing his face into one of determination as he gripped Killian’s forearm tighter. “It’s not over yet. We will find a way to save Emma. I’m not letting her go down without a fight and I know that you won’t either. Screw destiny, we’ve defied it before and we’ll defy it again.”

Killian gave David an appreciative nod, but still unconvinced.

David continued, sighing heavily. “And if we don’t, then you won’t be alone. While I know for a fact that you could raise that child by yourself, you won’t have to. You’ll have all of us, you’ll have your family. That child will be so loved even if, god forbid, Emma doesn’t get to make it there.”

The thought of a future without Emma made Killian physically ill, but he’d be lying if he said that the prince’s reassurances hadn’t helped a lot.

“Now, let’s stop worrying about the future and start celebrating. You’re having a baby.” David said, a smile coming to his face as he clapped Killian on the shoulder.

For the first time that night a genuine smile came to the pirate’s face. “Aye. And you’re no longer under a sleeping curse so I’d say it’s not an entirely bad night.”

David smiled as he looked over to Snow, who was still very excitedly gushing over the news and telling Emma pregnancy stories. Things were finally looking up for them, the Evil Queen was once again gone and they were awake at the same. “Let’s go join the girls over there, Emma looks like she might implode if she has to hear one more story from Snow.”

Killian chuckled, his Swan did indeed have a look of grave annoyance on her face. “We should go then.” As the two men stood up Killian turned and smirked at David. “Oh and Dave? Try not to put too much thought into what must have occurred to produce your grandchild, it’ll only upset your stomach. Although I assure you, it was quite pleasurable for those involved.” Killian said with a wink as he walked over to Emma.

David let out a sigh of annoyance and relief, looks like the pirate was back to normal. He and Killian definitely still had their moments of disagreement, but looking at the way Killian walked straight up to Emma, and pulled her tightly and protectively against him made reminded him of why he put up with the pirate in the first place. They had the most important thing in common, Emma always came first.

He knew that soon, another very tiny being, would be his priority as well but that only made him fonder of his daughter’s boyfriend. Fatherhood would suit the pirate well and probably provide more understanding between the two. Maybe Killian would even stop trying to Drive him nuts with jokes about his and Emma’s sex life.

Wishful thinking, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got pretty angsty but I really wanted to get it out before Sunday when the episode airs since I’m like 99% sure that this isn’t the way that the writers are going. Let me know what you thought and stay tuned for more Captain Charming goodness! Also, of you have any prompts at all please let me know, I would be ecstatic to write them!


End file.
